1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for restraining one or both feet of a person to eliminate vertical movements of the person while permitting horizontal pivotal movements of the restrained person. While not limited thereto, the invention is particularly useful for workers in a micro gravity environment
2. SUMMARY OF THE PRIOR ART
Television broadcasts in recent years have repeatedly shown astronauts floating effortlessly in the cabin or cargo area of a space shuttle. When, however, the performance of work is required in such a micro gravity environment, the lack of gravity presents serious problems, because the slightest push of the feet against the floor or wall will result in the entire body moving away from the work station. Similarly, forces exerted by the hands in performing the work will react on the body to cause a displacement of the worker from his work station. It is, of course, possible for the workers to tie themselves to a fixed position in the compartment but such ties necessarily have to be part of their clothing and whenever any unusual movements of the body are required to effect a particular work function, the ties may very well interfere with such desired bodily movements. A person's shoes can, of course, be clamped to the floor, but this prevents any movements that might be required of the person beyond the clamped position. Moreover, the clamping would generally require the assistance of another person to effectuate.
There is, therefore, a definitive need for a restraint which will operate on the shoes of a person working in a micro gravity environment which will permit the restraint to be imposed on the shoes to prevent movements of the person away from the point of restraint but yet will permit some degree of linear movement and an unlimited degree of pivotal movement of the shoes relative to the restraining device.